Alexa Lexington (MySims)
Alexa Lexington is a Geeky robot scientist who comes to your town with hopes of getting a new home. She admires Dr. F and looks up to him. Alexa has purple hair in a ponytail, an orange headband, brown eyes, glasses, and a lab coat. Profile Just like her mentor, the demented Dr. F, Alexa never had much success with the conventional sciences. She feels that scientists limit their research too much by worrying about the practicality of their results. Alexa prefers to science for the sake of science. That's why she builds robot battle grids. Sure, someday her research could be valuable in areas like medicine or home defense, but for now it's just cool to see robots wail on each other! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Only the final design remains on the plans for my Robots! Assistant, prepare a desk and a chair immediately! Requirements: '''Desk with 8 Gold and 4 Metal, Chair with 4 Gold '''Reward: '''Decorative - Robot Schematics, Arcade Game - Robot blueprint '''Hint: Have you ever been fishing off the coast in the desert? You might catch something shiny! Thanking Dialogue: Desk…check. Chair…check. You've done well, Assistant. I'm going to work on these designs now. It requires intense focus! Task 2 Description: I could really use a break! A little Plane vs. Eye would do me good… Assistant! Create an Arcade Machine immediately! Requirements: Arcade Game with 6 Stars and 6 Springs Reward: Decorative - Work Lamp Hint: I've seen falling stars disappear deep in the desert. I wonder where they go? Thanking Dialogue: Excellent! Plane vs. Eye makes for a very inspiring break from thinking about my Robots! Task 3 Description: Ah HA! I am done designing the Blueprints for my Robot Table. Assistant! Now that I've done the hard work, why don't you go build it? Requirements: Robot Table with 10 Cube Puzzle and 10 Robot Reward: Decorative - Spare Robot Parts Hint: Assistant, I hear that in a Garden you can sometimes find Cube Puzzles growing on trees, isn't that neat? Thanking Dialogue: Perfect, Assistant! You followed my design to the letter…well, not quite, but it's close enough! Dialogue Hotel introduction *I am Alexa. This seems like a fine location in which to carry out my Robot Studies. Is there room for a Robot Lab in town? Accept move-in *Excellent, you will not regret the addition of my Robot Lab to your town! I'll stay here to think while you build my Lab. After you build house *You have done well in creating my Robot Lab! I will now take you on as my Assistant, aren't you excited? Request for more stuff *More Geeky objects will help me brainstorm future designs! Star Level 4 *Someday I want to build a life-sized Sim Robot, like my hero, Dr. F, did! *Someday I want to visit the Junkyard in the desert. I bet it has some good Robot parts. *Why hello, Assistant! Do you dream of robot battles? I do. Star Level 5 *I have an honorary Ph.D. in Robot Studies from Sim State University! *I hear there is a dance called the Robot, isn’t that awesome? *I've learned all I can about Robots, Assistant. I think I'm going to spend some time studying up on Rocket Ships! Best friend *You are the best Assistant! The only Assistant, come to think of it. I am honored to call you 'My Friend, the Assistant.' Best friend reward *Alexa's outfit}} Category:MySims PC Character Tabs